Aqua Spirit
by DragonSprite .x
Summary: Hey this is a story about a normal loner called Eywa. Read on to find out what happens when she gets mixed up with a rare mineral called Mew Aqua…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story about a normal loner called Eywa. She has shoulder-length, messy blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. Her skin is tan and she is about 5"6. Read on to find out what happens when she gets mixed up with a rare mineral called Mew Aqua…**

_Eywa's POV_

_Ah, it's so beautiful down here. I could stay here forever._ I thought as I swam over a gorgeous seabed teeming with life. Blue, green, red and yellow coral housed millions of tiny, rainbow coloured fish. Their scales glinted in the midday light that shone through the surface of the water. I felt at peace as I drifted over the mini paradise, taking in all of the silent underwater hustle-and-bustle. However, a particularly bright sparkle caught my eye. As I swam over, I noticed more aquatic activity the nearer I got to the light. A fish swam up to my face, making me blink. I could have sworn I saw it smile as it swam back over to the little 'treasure'. I followed it. Even though my lungs were about to burst from lack of air, I daren't surface in case this beauty wasn't there when I dived back under. As my hand found a thin chain, I felt a sudden calm descend over me. My lungs now desperate, I surfaced quickly, gulping down air and squinting in the bright summer sun.

I almost forgot about my discovery as I swam back to the hidden beach. Skipping through the sand and into my tiny, homemade shack, I hummed as I dried off and got dressed into a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of greens trousers. I stopped as I noticed the mysterious object glittering on my floor. Picking it up, I found it was a beautiful silver necklace with a small blue gem. It was simple but so gorgeous that I felt compelled to put it on. As the cool metal touched my warm skin, a shock ran through me. Startled, I tried to pry the necklace off, to no avail. It was stuck to my skin, literally! After panicking for a few seconds, I decided that it didn't matter and skipped towards my door. I glanced in the mirror as I left, then doubled back on myself. My ears! They were elfin! I mean, literally (normal sized but) pointed. As I turned my head in wonder, I also realized that my hair had grown to past my butt! I stared in wonder at my new image. The gem on my necklace had also gone colourless but I thought it was insignificant. Tying a khaki bandana round my head and tying my now long hair up with a piece of thin string, I wandered out of my house, deep in thought.

What has caused this change? I'm not moaning about it or anything, in fact I rather quite like it, but why has it happened? It has to be something to do with that necklace.

I took my normal route, through the park, past the commercial beach and past that sickeningly pink café, Café Mew Mew or something. As usual, I ignored everyone I passed since all I got was nasty comments. As I headed home, I heard footsteps pounding behind me, along with a tiny voice saying "Mew Aqua Ichigo, Mew Aqua!" It sounded like a little kid. I stepped to the side, away from the running person. They passed me. It was a teenage girl, probably 2 years younger than me, with red hair and a little pink (eurgh!) fuzzball flying in front of her. The little pink thing spoke again. "Wrong way Ichigo, wrong way!" The girl skidded to a halt and looked at it in confusion.

"Well, where is it then Masha?" she asked. The fuzzball didn't reply but flew over to me and, for some strange reason, pulled off my bandana. I daren't say anything because it was pink and creepy. The girl ran over to me. "Alright, give it up Cyniclon!" she said, holding out her hand. This girl is weird, but I decided to play along.

"Give what up, little girl?" I asked, smirking at her. "Oh, and by the way, what's a Cyniclon?" I tilted my head to one side, puzzled. Her eyes widened.

"Y-You're not a Cyniclon! Why do you have the Mew Aqua? Where is it?" she demanded.

"Mew…………Aqua?" she discombobulated me.

"Little blue sparkly stuff!" she replied, getting agitated.

I understood this time. "Oh, that stuff. The thing in this necklace was blue, but it went clear when I put it on. I don't know why anyway, I've gotta go. Bye!" I yelled as I began to run off. I was vaguely aware of the girl running in the direction of the café. However, someone grabbed hold of me and trapped my arms against my body. A voice whispered in my ear. "Where do you think you're going with MY Mew Aqua?" it sounded male, and I didn't like it. So I tossed him over my hip. He crashed into the floor, then sprang back up, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!" he cried indignantly, then lunged for me. I went to kick him, but he flew into the air. My confusion quickly turned into anger, followed by an eerie calm. A voice penetrated the white of my mind. _**You know what to do. All you have to do is do it.**_ The voice sounded female, but I couldn't be sure. Reaching deep inside myself, I found a blue light. _This is so cliché. _I thought as I dived into the light. Words leapt unbidden to my lips, and I blurted them out without thinking. "Spirit daggers!" I cried, then felt something light land in each palm. They were shimmering silver daggers, each with a beautiful design picked out on the handle in tiny blue gemstones.

"Ooooh, I found something _good_." The weird flying dude said, smirking and flying down towards me. I lunged at him with my daggers, surprised at how quickly and effortlessly I moved. I managed to leave a cut on his leg, but he slashed my left eye, blinding me. Some people arrived behind me, but I paid them no attention as I decided I should end this. I won't kill him, just make him leave. Feeling the blue light growing stronger, I glared at the flying thing, and focused on hurting him.

"Soaring Eagle!" I yelled, pointing my right dagger at him. A bright yellow flash erupted from the end, then took the form of a flaming eagle, majestic in its ferocity, that followed him back into the sky. It smashed into his belly, knocking him to the ground in front of my feet. I straddled him, placed my hand on his forehead and pushed energy down my hand. "Go home." I said, using the energy to teleport him home. Sighing, I stood back up and absorbed my daggers back into the blue light. The world span and I felt a shooting pain in my left eye. Putting my hand over it, I felt something sticky. As I passed out, I was vaguely aware of the smell of blood, of a slight tingling underneath the cut, and of a boy, roughly my age, kneeling over me. After that, my world faded to black.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review. I've got writers block on War For The Elven Guardian and was watching Tokyo Mew Mew so I thought I'd give this a go.**

**DSprite .x**


	2. Chapter 2

**DSprite: Hey, I'm BAAAAACK!!**

**Ichigo: OH NO! SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL WITH HER EVIL RANDOMNESS!! EVERYBODY, RUUUUUUUUN!!!**

**Kish: Don't worry Ichigo, I will save you from the crazed authoress!**

**Eywa: Back off, evil-flying-freak! You WON'T touch Miss Ichigo!**

**Ichigo**** + Kish: MISS Ichigo?**

**DSprite: Don't ask. Anyway, Keiichiro, would you do the honours?**

**Keiichiro: It would be my pleasure. DSprite doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, Ichigō would be with Kish, Lettuce would be with Pai and Pudding would be with Tart.**

**DSprite: Uh… (sweatdrop) you're not meant to tell them that Keii-chan.**

**Keiichiro: oops!**

_Eywa's POV_

Uhhh…… where am I? What happened? Let's think, I went swimming, picked up that necklace, went for a walk, got freaked out by that red-head girl and her flying pink thing, got attacked by a random flying dude with green hair and…… "AH!" I cried, shooting into a sitting position. I was dimly aware of 3 people jumping in surprise. As I opened my eyes, I felt it. Something was wrong. Very wrong. While I tried to work out what had changed, I noticed a blond-haired, blue-eyed guy, roughly my age, and a slightly older man with brown hair and eyes, blush and turn away. The purple-haired girl looked unaffected. Then, a breeze floated through the window. Shivering, I wondered why I was so cold. Looking down, I realised that I was naked! "Eek!" I squealed and, before I could cover myself, a long, bushy (yet still elegant), black tail with a white tip came from behind me and covered me up. Startled, I jerked backwards, accidentally pulling the tail in the process. A sharp pain shot up my back. I winced and lay back down, stroking the tail gently. Re-covering myself with the quilt, I cleared my throat.

"Guys, she's decent now." The purple-haired girl spoke, her slightly rough voice cutting through the quiet morning hum. Geez, how long was I out? The boys turned back around, their faces still cherry-red. The older one whispered to the other and, strangely enough, I could hear what he said, "Shall you tell her, or do I have to?" he asked. Feeling slightly cross, I sat up, pulling the covers with me this time.

"Tell me what?" I demanded, not caring that I sounded like a brat. They all looked at me, slightly nervous looks on their faces. The blonde one huffed and threw a mirror at me. Surprising myself I caught it. I slowly brought the reflective surface up to my face. Staring back at me was a girl with long black hair, piercing blue eyes, one of which had a large red scar cutting through it from halfway up my forehead to the bottom of my cheekbone, and, sticking out of my glossy locks, were a pair of ears. But not normal ears. Black cat ears with white tips. The look on my face turned incredulous. The purple-haired girl left as I managed to stutter "W-What……happened to me?" My fingers brushed over my new ears.

"We still don't know. We need to run some tests…" I cut the blonde haired guy off there.

"No freaking way are you doing any BLOODY TESTS ON ME!! I'M A HUMAN, NOT A GUINEA PIG!!" I screamed at him, standing up. I didn't care that my butt was probably showing, I was too angry to notice anything except what he just said.

_Ryou's POV_

_Who does this girl think she is? I save her life, then all she does is yell at me. How dare she! All I want is to do a few little tests, is that really too much to ask? Masha detected Mew Aqua in her, so I need to find a way to extract it. __Who is she anyway? She's not in the database, and we didn't zap any mews recently._ I turned and stalked over to the door, opening it so fast that it slipped out of my hands and smashed into the wall, then bounced back. There was no way I could avoid it. Bracing myself for impact, I was surprised when it didn't hit me. Opening my eyes, I saw the girl stood in front of me, her back stopping the door. Except, the door wasn't there any more. It had obviously shattered under the force with which it slammed into her. She gave me a tight grin, then dashed out of the room. As Keiichiro and I stared after her, we noticed something (besides the fact that we could see her butt) and gasped in unison. Among the blood and horrible scars, there was a tattoo. A blue dragon, one we had only ever seen in mythical books. At last, we knew what she was, and why she transformed like that.

* * *

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry this one is so short I'll try to make up for it next chapter**

**And thanks so much to Lozzien for reviewing I'll send you a virtual cookie when you next update ;)**

**Lrv you all DSprite .x**


End file.
